1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pre-heating of a mobile electronic device, such as a video recorder used in a police car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile Digital Video Recording System
Currently, the videocassette recorder (VCR) is the prime instrument for recording and capturing real-time video for evidentiary purposes in both fixed and mobile applications. One such mobile application is the recording of video captured by one or more cameras mounted in a police car or on a police motorcycle. Such video can provide useful evidence of traffic stops, car chases and other police activity for later use in court proceedings.
Conventionally, a standard VCR has been used for such mobile video-capture needs. Typically, in such cases the VCR is coupled with a DC to AC converter to provide power to the device and is housed in a box with a fan and filter set to provide cooling. In fact, in law-enforcement vehicles such VCR-based recording systems commonly are used. Because continuous operation of a VCR recorder generally provides only six to eight hours of recording time before a tape change is required, because law enforcement vehicles can be on the road for considerably more than six to eight hours, and also because of the costs of recording, archiving and reviewing full-time recordings generally are thought to be prohibitive, incident-only recording procedures commonly are used. Typically, incident recording is triggered when the police officer activates the siren or the chase lights, when the air bag in the vehicle is deployed or when the officer manually pushes a button to start the system. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cchase lightsxe2x80x9d is intended to mean flashing lights used by emergency response vehicles, such as patrol cars, ambulances or fire trucks, to indicate a chase or emergency situation.
Other mobile recording systems have been proposed and/or implemented. However, each utilizes either full-time recording or event-based recording. As indicated above there are significant problems with full-time recording. One problem with event-based recording is that some valuable evidence might not be recorded.
Heating and Cooling of a Mobile Video Recorder
A common conventional application of mobile video recording is the recording of video captured by one or more cameras mounted in a police car or on a police motorcycle. Such video can provide useful evidence of traffic stops, car chases and other police activity for later use in court proceedings. Typically, a standard videocassette recorder (VCR) is used for such purposes, although other recording systems also have been proposed and/or implemented.
Unfortunately, VCRs and other devices do not operate very well, if at all, at high temperatures, and might even become damaged if operation is attempted under such circumstances. Similarly, VCR-based and other recording systems do not operate well and/or may become damaged at very low temperatures, e.g. at or below 30xc2x0 F. Accordingly, both VCR-based systems and PC (personal computer)-based systems include fans and filters installed in their respective system cabinet housings.
However, in most law enforcement applications, the recording system (either VCR-based and PC-based) is installed within the trunk due to the large size of the recorder and particular power supply. Rarely is the temperature of the space of trunks regulated, and internal temperatures in the unregulated trunk often rise to 150xc2x0 F. or more. These extremely high temperatures are well beyond the ability of a fan alone to convection cool the recording system. In addition, it may be necessary to use a separate heating device if the recorder is to be used in a cold climate.
Event-Based Vehicle Image Capture
In the recent past, there has been an attempt to utilize automated systems in order to detect traffic violations (e.g., speeding) and then photograph the violator""s license plate for the purpose of issuing a traffic citation or a warning letter. Unfortunately, timing the camera to photograph a vehicle""s license plate at precisely the correct moment has proved to be quite difficult. In addition, early attempts to introduce VCR recording or film technology in such applications have not been successfully deployed, as in many instances the images captured of the event trigger also are not in synchronization or fast enough or have enough resolution to adequately capture the violator""s license plate number.
Mobile Video Recorder Control and Interface
A common conventional application of mobile video recording is the recording of video captured by one or more cameras mounted in a police car or on a police motorcycle. Such video can provide useful evidence of traffic stops, car chases and other police activity for later use in court proceedings. Typically, a standard videocassette recorder (VCR) is used for such purposes, although other recording systems also have been proposed and/or implemented.
In such applications, it is common to utilize a dedicated control panel for operating the VCR or other recording device. However, this solution has the drawback that it requires additional space in the patrol car, a resource that is often in short supply. In addition, the present inventor has discovered that additional efficiencies can be obtained by interfacing the video recorder in such applications to other equipment in the patrol car.
Pre-Heating A Mobile Electronic Device
Many electronic devices have operating temperature ranges within which they can be operated properly and without causing damage to the device. Thus, without taking precautions the use of such devices in a mobile environment in a very cold climate can cause significant problems. Even if a heater is provided, such a heater typically would only be operated if the vehicle were in operation. As a result, at a minimum the user would have to wait until the temperature of the subject device came within the acceptable range, and the user might even be required to guess when that point occurred.
Mobile Digital Video Monitoring with Pre-Event Recording
Recently, there has been increased interest in monitoring events that occur on various forms of public transportation, such as airplanes, buses and trains. Currently, the videocassette recorder (VCR) is the prime instrument for recording and capturing real-time video for evidentiary purposes in both fixed and mobile applications. Unfortunately, the use of a VCR for such purposes has the drawbacks that it would be difficult to continuously replace the videocassette and that the storage, archiving and reviewing of such tapes would be costly.
Storage of Mobile Video Recorder Content
A common conventional application of mobile video recording is the recording of video captured by one or more cameras mounted in a police car or on a police motorcycle. Such video can provide useful evidence of traffic stops, car chases and other police activity for later use in court proceedings. In addition, recently there has been increased interest in monitoring events that occur on various forms of public transportation, such as airplanes, buses and trains. Typically, a standard videocassette recorder (VCR) is used for such purposes, although other recording systems also have been proposed and/or implemented.
In either event, the common technique for permanently storing such recorded video is to remove the media on which the video is recorded, label it and then store it in an appropriate facility. However, such techniques are cumbersome and costly, both in terms of the ongoing activity required to store such content and then again later when an individual wishes to locate and view a specific segment of the video. Additional authenticity and chain-of-custody problems also arise if the video is intended to be used as evidence in a courtroom.
Real-Time Operating System of Recording Device
Following the VCR-based recording systems, personal computer (PC)-based digital video recording systems have been commercialized. These PC-based systems typically use a Windows(trademark) operating system on a PC motherboard powered via DC to AC converters, and include available video compression capture cards to record captured non-continuous (i.e., not perceptually continuous) video. That is, PC-based video recording is at frame rates of less than the 30 frames per second (fps), the rate that is generally considered to be appear continuous when viewed.
In addition to not having the availability of 30 fps recording, these PC-based systems have other drawbacks if used in mobile or otherwise harsh environments. In both mobile and stationary environments, power interruptions are common. Power interruptions of PC-based recording systems can cause recordings to stop. Such stops require manual intervention to reset the system as well as interceding with Windows(trademark) Scandisk or manual Windows(trademark) safe-mode intervention. These activities require human intervention, are time-consuming, and can be particularly difficult to perform in conjunction with police patrol, chase and arrest activity.
PC-based systems also traditionally utilize PCI slots and memory card slots, which accept xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d IDE hard disk controller, video input capture and VGA output cards as well as RAM xe2x80x9cMemory sticksxe2x80x9d. Any of these may come loose during use in a mobile environment.
Transmitter-Based Mobile Video Locating
Conventionally, police patrol cars and other vehicles have been equipped with in-vehicle video recording devices, such as videocassette-based recorders. Such conventional video recorders typically are connected to a single fixed video camera, usually mounted on the vehicle""s dashboard and oriented so as to observe scenes out the front of the vehicle (i.e., through the windshield. While such an arrangement works fairly well in certain circumstances, such as where the patrol car is pursuing another vehicle, it is not able to detect all views that may be desirable during the course of a patrol.
Mobile Motor Vehicle Identification
Conventionally, law enforcement has relied on chance traffic stops and intuition of the individual police officer to identify suspects for further investigation during the course of a patrol. However, this method usually is very inefficient and its effectiveness varies widely from officer to officer.
Mobile Digital Video Recording with Pre-Event Recording
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by providing in-vehicle video recording with buffering for capturing video prior to a trigger event.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to a mobile event-recording device that includes distributed elements within, attached to or otherwise mounted to a mobile vehicle, with the principal elements being: a first camera providing a real-time video signal that corresponds to an observed outboard live-motion scene; and a digital video recorder receiving the video signal provided by the camera and recording the video signal in response to a trigger signal (e.g., an activation switch for a light bar or siren, an air bag sensor signal indicating air bag deployment, or depression of an emergency button or a dedicated recording activation switch). The video recorder uses a buffer to receive and store the video signal so as to preserve the video signal during a programmable sliding (or rolling) time interval prior to the triggering event. Thus, in response to provision of the trigger signal, at least a portion of the video signal stored in the buffer is preserved for recording by the video recorder on a hard disk (or other long-term storage medium) and thereafter, the video recorder records directly on the hard disk (or other long-term storage medium).
Optionally, a second camera, mounted on the vehicle may be used to provide outboard or inboard views, and provides a video signal to the digital signal recorder that subsequently is combined with the digital signal from the first camera (e.g., using multiplexing), compressed and recorded in response to the trigger signal. The buffer also receives and records the second video signal so as to preserve the second video signal during the sliding time interval. Thus, preferably at least a portion of the second video signal is stored in the buffer and, upon receipt of the trigger signal, recorded by the video recorder on a hard disk or other high-capacity storage medium. Audio inputs such as wired and/or wireless microphones are connectable to the video recorder for providing audio streams that are multiplexed, compressed and synchronized with their corresponding video signals. Camera priority and/or selection optionally are provided (e.g., in embodiments in which the device directionally locates a wireless microphone). The device further supports a general-purpose programmable computer terminal for controlling operation of the video recorder, generating trigger signals and/or providing text overlay data.
Heating and Cooling of a Mobile Video Recorder
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by utilizing a solid-state heat pump to heat and cool a mobile video recorder.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to a mobile event-recording device contained within an airtight chassis with its internal temperature regulated according to pre-programmable operational thresholds via a controller using a temperature sensor and a solid-state heat pump attached to or proximate with the chassis. The mobile event-recording device further includes multiplexors, compressors and a buffer for the temporary storage of video signals during a sliding time window for the recording of compressed digital video and audio onto a hard disk or other high-capacity long-term storage medium. With regard to the buffer, the device responds to receipt of a trigger signal by initiating live recording of the video signal by the video recorder and transferring the temporarily stored video signal to the storage means (or otherwise preserving the temporarily stored video signal for permanent storage).
The chassis of the device is attached in suspension, or otherwise isolation-mounted to, a mobile vehicle. The temperature sensor provides internal temperature indications as the basis for recording initiation and cessation, as well as for temperature maintenance; an external fan provides additional air cooling; and an internal fan provides for internal air circulation. The temperature detector preferably is mounted on a printed circuit board such that the flat side of an encasing TO-92 package is flush with the printed circuit board, with a coating of thermal grease between the flat side of the TO-92 package and the printed circuit board. Additionally, the recorder further provides an interface with a general-purpose computer.
Event-Based Vehicle Image Capture
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by utilizing a buffering technique to capture video of vehicles under certain triggering conditions.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to a system for identifying vehicles of traffic violators, the system having elements that include: a video camera for providing, in real-time, a video signal that represents plural sequential video image frames (either perceptually continuous video, such as 30 frames per second, or non-perceptually continuous video, such as 1-2 fps); a traffic violation detector (e.g., a radar gun, an in-ground loop, a pair of self-powered wireless transponders or transmitters, a camera-based speed detection system, or any other speed sensor) that provides a trigger signal (e.g., based on vehicle speed and detection of the state of a traffic signal); a video recorder that receives the video signal provided by the camera and records the video signal in a buffer until receipt of a trigger signal, at which point at least a portion of the video signal stored in the buffer is preserved for recording and direct real-time storage of the video signal to a hard drive, or other high-capacity storage medium, commences. As a result, the video signal is preserved during a pre-programmable sliding (or rolling) time interval prior to provision of the trigger signal.
The traffic violation detector might detect the speed of a ground vehicle using hardware such as a radar or laser transceiver using software thresholding for signals in the visual or infrared spectrum or in-ground loop or vehicle sense detectors coupled to a system controller. The system provides data from the detector to the buffer and to the video recorder in synchronization with the video signal. The system supports the inclusion of a second camera for providing a second video signal to the video recorder and to the buffer. The video recorder receives the second video signal and records the second video signal upon receipt of the trigger signal. In applications covering intersections, up to 4 cameras may record this video for analysis. The buffer also receives and records the second video signal so as to preserve the second video signal during the sliding time interval, and in response to provision of the trigger signal, at least a portion of the second video signal stored in the buffer means also is preserved for recording by the video recorder. As part of the implementation, at least one of the cameras preferably is positioned so as to capture a license plate of a passing vehicle, more preferably with one or additional cameras capturing and authenticating the identity of the driver and/or an overview of the entire scene.
Mobile Video Recorder Control and Interface
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by interfacing a general-purpose computer with a video recorded to control recording and playback operations of the video recorder.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to recording video in a mobile environment, in which camera means mounted at a first location in a vehicle generates a video signal based upon an observed scene. Video recording means mounted at a second location in the vehicle inputs and records the video signal on a tangible medium. General-purpose computing means, mounted at a third location in the vehicle and running a general operating system and user-installed application programs, communicates with the video recording means, is loaded with software to provide a user interface to control recording and playback by the video recording means, and includes means for wireless communication with a central base station.
By providing a user interface via a general-purpose computing means in this manner, the present invention often can reduce the amount of space required to be occupied by hardware in a police patrol car or in similar environments.
Pre-Heating A Mobile Electronic Device
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by initiating a pre-heating process when automobile battery charging or engine block heating is detected.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to an apparatus that includes temperature-sensitive functional means for performing pre-configured functionality (such as video recording), mounting means for mounting the apparatus to a motor vehicle, and heating means for heating the functional means. Detection means detects at least one of: whether an automobile battery in the automobile is being charged and whether an engine block in the automobile is being heated. Control means controls the heating means and initiates a heating process upon detection by the detection means.
In the foregoing manner, an electronic device is pre-heated under conditions where such pre-heating likely would be necessary.
Mobile Digital Video Monitoring with Pre-Event Recording
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by providing in-vehicle video recording with buffering for capturing the video prior to a trigger event.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to monitoring events on a transportation vehicle, in which camera means provides in real time a video signal that corresponds to an observed live-motion scene, is mounted in a vehicle at a first location and is oriented so as to detect scenes within the vehicle. Trigger means, positioned at a second location in the vehicle, provides a trigger signal to begin recording of the video signal. Video recording means mounted at a third location on the vehicle receives the video signal and records the video signal in response to the trigger signal. Buffer means receives and stores the video signal so as to preserve the video signal during a sliding time interval. The first location, second location and third location are all different, and in response to provision of the trigger signal at least a portion of the video signal stored in the buffer means is preserved for recording by the video recording means.
By utilizing buffering in the foregoing manner, it is possible to provide event-based video monitor recording while still capturing the video prior to the event. Moreover, by positioning the camera means, video recording means and trigger means at different locations in the vehicle, more flexibility often can be obtained.
In the preferred embodiments of the invention, up to 4 cameras may be used, as well as up to 8 alarm trigger inputs and/or use of integrated (e.g., internal to the video digitizer) video motion detection where changes in one or more specific areas within a camera""s field of view over a static background are detected by the system.
Storage of Mobile Video Recorder Content
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by outputting stored video data via a data port mounted on a motor vehicle or to an external storage device via a wireless link.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to mobile digital video recording, in which storage means for stores digital data, input means inputs a video signal, recording means records the video signal in digital format to the storage means, mounting means mounts the apparatus at a first location in a motor vehicle, and output means outputs the video signal from the storage means to a data port mounted at a second location on the motor vehicle or to an external storage device via a wireless link.
By outputting a stored video signal in the foregoing manner, the present invention often can simplify the process of uploading and storing video data from a mobile digital video recorder.
Transmitter-Based Mobile Video Locating
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art by providing techniques and systems in which a wireless transmitter is located and a camera is steered to that direction and/or a camera already oriented to observe that direction is selected for immediate viewing and/or recording.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to a system for mobile video monitoring that includes camera means mounted to a mobile vehicle for generating a video signal corresponding to an observed scene. Steering means (such as a motor) rotates the camera means into an orientation specified by a control signal, and an antenna means receives a wireless signal, the antenna means including multiple directional antennas, each oriented at a different angle. Processor means inputs the wireless signal from each of at least two of the directional antennas, determines a direction based upon a comparison of the wireless signals (e.g., the received signal powers) input from the plural directional antennas, and generates and outputs the control signal to rotate the camera means based on the comparison.
By virtue of the foregoing arrangement, it is generally possible to keep a video camera constantly oriented in the direction in which an officer, or other person having a transmitter, is located. In more particularized aspects of the invention, the direction information also is used to set other camera settings, such as focus and/or zoom.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a system for mobile video monitoring, in which plural camera means are mounted to a mobile vehicle, each such camera means generating a video signal corresponding to an observed scene. An antenna means receives a wireless signal, the antenna means including multiple directional antennas, each oriented at a different angle. Processor means inputs the wireless signal from each of at least two of the directional antennas, determines a direction based upon a comparison of the wireless signals input from those directional antennas, and selects a signal from one of the plural camera means to display and/or record.
The foregoing arrangement also optimal viewing, but does not necessarily require a movable camera. It is noted that the camera selection technique described above may be combined with the camera steering technique described above to achieve in greater flexibility.
Regardless of which technique(s) are used, the camera steering and/or selection preferably are updated on an ongoing basis to reflect changing conditions. In addition, the transmitter locating may utilize historical angular measurements, as well as current measurements, such as by incorporating Kalman filtering.
Mobile Motor Vehicle Identification
The present invention addresses the prior art problems by providing an in-vehicle system for capturing video of license plates for different cars, processing the video to obtain textual data for the license plate numbers and comparing those numbers to an in-vehicle database to identify a target list of vehicles.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention is directed to an apparatus for identifying license plates, and includes camera means for generating a video signal corresponding to an observed scene, the camera means being mounted in a mobile vehicle and oriented so as to observe license plates of other vehicles. Processing means processes the video signal so as to obtain textual representations of vehicle license plate numbers in the video signal, and storage means stores a list of target vehicle license plate numbers. Comparison means compares the textual representations of vehicle license plate numbers in the video signal against the list of target vehicle license plate numbers to determine if there is a match, and then output means notifies a user of the match.
The foregoing arrangement often can, for example, provide an efficient way to identify vehicles that are wanted by law enforcement officers. In more particularized aspects of the invention, the foregoing arrangement includes and is integrated with a video recorder and also includes at least one additional camera. As a result, a significant amount of the video processing can be shared, thereby providing license plate identification capabilities to a video recorder often at little additional cost in terms of space, hardware and power consumption.
Comment Regarding Summaries
The foregoing summaries are intended merely to provide a brief description of the general nature of the invention. A more complete understanding of the invention can be obtained by referring to the claims and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments in connection with the accompanying figures.